


【盾冬】Day25：Boot worship

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 裸皮靴梗





	

沐浴间的水声停止了，史蒂夫听到皮靴踏在泥地上的声音，他正在弯腰套上自己的裤子，那声音停在了他身后几米远的地方。他站起来，拉好拉链，转过身去。巴基正沉默地等待着他，他全身赤裸，微微发红的皮肤上还带着水滴，只穿着一双皮靴站在那里。

诚然，在丛林中的简易沐浴间洗澡之后立即穿好鞋子保护自己的脚是非常正确的举动，但巴基除此之外一丝不挂。他站得笔直，剪短了的头发和这几天新长出来的胡茬看上去乱糟糟的，皮肤上水汽的潮红褪去之后，金属手臂与胸膛的接驳处，那一圈陈旧的伤痕在富有力量感的肌肉上越发凸显出来。在他挺立的乳头，和下腹部浅棕色毛发中半勃起的阴茎上，小巧的金环上镶嵌着的钻石闪闪发亮。一双黑色的战术皮靴包裹到脚踝上十厘米左右的部分，苍白而强健的小腿隐没在皮革、系带和金属搭扣之中。

史蒂夫感觉到了他赤裸脊背上窜过的热流，在他宽松的裤子下面有一个地方鼓了起来。他咽了一下口水，这非常性感。

但这是一个好兆头，史蒂夫想。巴基剪短了头发，尽管那张沉默的、下巴上总是带着青色胡茬的脸再也不会和詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士一样了。他也站直了身体，在回来之后的很长一段时间里他的姿态总是防御而畏缩的，仿佛尽力想把自己变得小一点。现在他笔直地，毫无隐瞒地站在他面前，仿佛是骄傲地将那些他要求史蒂夫装饰在他身体上的东西展示出来。尽管他依然沉默，但这已经很有进步了。

“我想要和你做爱。”巴基开口说，他的声音低沉嘶哑，充满了战斗之后的肾上腺素。

史蒂夫又咽了一下口水，他还没来得及说话。巴基走上前来，他靠近史蒂夫，侧过头去亲吻他，他热而潮湿的右手抓住了史蒂夫的手腕，将他的手拉到他身后，去抚摸他紧实而深的臀缝。

那里也是湿润的，在他结实的臀肌中间，小洞四周的肌肉被弄得非常柔软，滑滑的涂满了油。史蒂夫的手指触碰到了橡胶的肛塞底座。

“我准备好了。”巴基嘶声说。

好吧。史蒂夫反过来抓住了巴基的手腕，将他转过身来，推到他们的帐篷上。巴基开始喘息起来，他的双手抓住帐篷顶部的金属杆，双脚分开——“抓稳了。”史蒂夫说，无情地拍了他的屁股一巴掌。巴基哆嗦了一下，他的脊背向后仰，屁股翘起，显示出弓一样紧实的腰线，史蒂夫的手掌揉搓着他的臀部，小弧度地推拉着肛塞底座上的拉环，润滑油沿着被拉出的肛塞流下来，沾满了史蒂夫的手。他把那些亮晶晶的油涂抹在巴基椎骨处漂亮的凹陷上。

然后他缓慢地，整个将肛塞拉了出来，巴基呻吟着，在史蒂夫解开裤子进入他的时候发出了一声悠长的、满足的哼声。他的额头贴到了帐篷上，半勃的阴茎顶端摩擦着粗糙的帆布，随着身后史蒂夫的动作一下一下地耸动着。史蒂夫的手绕到了他身前，两只手一上一下，分别玩弄着他的乳环，和被束缚着无法完全勃起的阴茎。

“你穿皮靴很好看。”史蒂夫喘息着，在他耳边低声说。

巴基的耳朵红了，他从喉咙里发出一些类似于叹息和咆哮的声音，小洞夹紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，用力地摆动着腰，在帐篷上磨蹭着自己。史蒂夫的手握上了他的阴茎，轻轻拨弄着束缚的金环，他感觉得到巴基的快乐，即使他很少用语言来表达自己。九头蛇的控制从他身上剥离之后他现在更类似于某种野兽，而不是一个被毁坏的人了。相对的，让他快乐变得更容易一些。史蒂夫很乐于为他做这样的事。

快感让他的手指变得迟钝了，史蒂夫花了一会时间才拨开了阴茎环上的暗扣，将它取下来，巴基发出了一声大大的快乐呻吟，他完全硬了，后穴不住地收紧，屁股向后耸着，将自己的敏感点凑到史蒂夫那火热、胀硬、在他体内快速戳刺着的大玩意上去。尽管野外做爱是非常兴奋而又新奇的体验，但将巴基的屁股暴露在丛林的空气中太久可不是什么好主意，史蒂夫打算速战速决了。

“我忘记戴上手套了。”他不无遗憾地说，抬起手紧紧捂住了巴基的口鼻，那双柔软的嘴唇被压在他的掌心，如果他带着皮革手套的话……巴基显然也有跟他一样的想法，他扬起头挣扎了一下，整个身体都绷紧了。史蒂夫另一只手大力撸动着他的阴茎。巴基的屁股夹得很紧，肠肉软软地、紧紧地吮吸着他的龟头，他在一阵极度强烈的刺激感中射了出来，趴在巴基背上，一动不动地大口喘着气，感觉到手心里有热黏的精液一股一股地溢出来，滑腻的黏液沿着指缝流到了手腕上，再滴进泥土里。

他松开了手，巴基深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出来。

“靴子很好，面罩也很好。”巴基说，情欲纾解之后，他的声音听上去有一点疲惫。史蒂夫贴在他的背上，揽住他的胸膛，用沾满精液的手心抚摸着他的脸颊。巴基顺从地伸出舌头，一点一点地将他的手掌和指缝舔干净。史蒂夫握住巴基圆圆的脸颊，让他转过头来，和自己亲吻。


End file.
